Someone Better Than You
by Est19XX
Summary: Rick had an affair with Emmy, leading her to believe that he and Lori were getting divorced before he was shot. When the dead take over, Lori and Emmy are forced to survive together, both under the impression that Rick is dead. However, he isn't, and when he finds his way back to the group, realizing he loves both women, how will he feel when Emmy falls for Shane? SHANE/OC. R/R (:
1. Prologue

_Prologue._

_With my history, I never expected to have a job at a police station. Hell, with _my _history__, I thought I'd be dead by now. But, here I am, sitting in my car palms sweating, heart pounding, trying to get up the nerve to walk in and start my first day. "I can do this," I took a deep breath, trying to convince myself that I could, in-fact, walk in with my head held high. _

_I wasn't nervous to_ work, _I was actually a very hard worker. I was nervous that everyone would look at me and judge me; the typical recovering drug addict-paranoia. I was ashamed. _

_I don't know anyone in this town, I don't even really like it here. I miss my home, I miss my family and friends. But, I refuse to go back. I decided staying here, in Georgia, would be the best decision I could make for myself. If I went back home, to Pennsylvania, I'd know exactly where to get my drugs, and I don't know if I could beat that temptation. _

_Swallowing my pride and relocating miles and miles from home to get help for my heroin addiction, was the scariest thing I've ever done. But, I did it. I'm five months clean, and have no desire to go back to my old lifestyle. I was happy, just lonely. _

_I attended rehab for three months and, got transferred to a halfway house, leaving me with more freedom. The first thing I did was look for a job. Afterall, I will have to go off on my own soon.  
_

_Every morning I'd eat my breakfast and go through the local paper, looking for places that were hiring. I had no luck until the ad for a 911 dispatcher at King County Police Department. I landed an interview, got the job, now here I am, still sitting in the car, looking at myself in the mirror. _

_I checked my cell phone, realizing I had five minutes left until I was due in. I let out a fearful sigh, and slowly opened my car door. I could feel anxiety running through my veins. _

_Walking to the door, I could feel my legs getting stiff, and I debated on turning around, getting back in my car and going home. _

_No._

_I won't be weak, I'll be strong. There's nothing to be nervous about. I don't know these people, these people don't know me. Why would I care if they judge me? I lifted my head high, and grabbed the handle of the door. Even telling myself not to care, I still did._

_"Hi," I smiled to the man sitting at the front desk. He looked up at me with a miserable look, and didn't say a word. I cleared my throat, "I'm uh- Emily Ryan. Today is my first day."_

_"For?" He growled. _

_"Dispatch."_

_"Go wait in the break room. Jessie will be with you shortly."_

_I looked around, unsure of where the break room was. "Go straight down the hallway; you'll see the sign."_

_I swallowed hard, and nodded. "You could be a little more friendly," I muttered as I walked down the hall._

_I tried to compose myself as I walked into the room, hoping no one else would be there. I sign of relief escaped my mouth when I saw it was empty. _

_I took a seat on a blue couch and waited, fiddling with my thumbs. When I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and two men talking, I could feel my mouth go dry. _

_I looked up at the men as they walked through the door, wrist-deep in conversation, and smiled. They both smiled back, and sat at the table, setting their food down. There was an awkwardness in the room, and I could tell they were curious as to who I was. _

_"Mornin'," the one man said._

_"Good morning."_

_"Never seen you 'round here before."_

_"I'm- new," I smiled, feeling tense. I never liked having attention focused on me._

_"Ah," he smiled. "That's why you look so nervous."_

_I giggled a little, shifting in my seat, "that'd be why."_

_"Well, you'll do just fine here," the other man chimed in. "We're all pretty nice."_

_"I hope so. It's uncomfortable no knowing anyone."_

_"Well, I'm Rick. This- Shane."_

_"Mornin' Jessie," Shane said, shifting his attention toward the door. _

_"Emily?" She smiled, waving for me to follow her._

_I stood to my feet, walking toward the door. "It was nice to meet ya, Emily," Shane said._

_"Everyone calls me Emmy. It was nice to meet you too," I smiled._

_"Now you know people around here," Rick said, giving me a genuine look._

_"Yeah," I said. "I guess I do."_


	2. Chapter 1

I found myself waking up happier and happier each day. A year and a half ago, I'd never picture my life for what it is now; _a good one._

Having an apartment to call my own was heaven for me. I was starting to feel important and accomplished, even my parents were proud of me. I know that sounds like a childish remark, coming from a twenty-six year old. But, after putting my family through hell for years, it's something I felt good about.

I had the next two days off, and tonight, Rick was coming over for dinner. I was nervous, I'm not much of a cook, and this will be the first time, in the seven months we've been seeing each other, that he's coming to my home. I'm not sure why I agreed to _me _cooking, but now, I regret it.

I frantically searched through Google, looking for the perfect meal to make. But, every one I found was too complicated, and called for ingredients that I wasn't even sure of. I threw my head back on the couch and sighed, "what in the hell am I going to do?" I questioned myself, shaking my head.

"Maybe," I whispered, grabbing the phone book. "I'll just order something, and say I cooked it." _How classic._

I flipped through the restaurant pages, and found the perfect place, _Timeless. _Not only did they have amazing pasta dishes, but that was the first place Rick had ever taken me. "Sounds good," I pointed to the sea food pasta dish. "Lets just hope he doesn't realize I'm not the one who made it."

I picked up the phone, ordering two whole dinners. "That'll be $56.78, hun," the woman said. "We'll have it there in a half hour."

"Oh, no delivery. I'll pick up," I smiled. I wanted to get some candles and wine anyway.

I was a naturally organized person, so I didn't have to spend much time cleaning. However, I always wanted to look my best when I saw Rick. I ran to the bathroom and quickly curled my hair, and put a thin-layer of eyeliner on. I looked at myself on the mirror and smiled. After years of drug abuse, I was finally looking healthy again. My hair was thicker, and my weight was back to where it should be. My skin was sun-kissed, and no longer gray. I didn't mind looking in the mirror anymore.

I felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket, and smiled when I saw that it was Rick.

"Mr. Grimes," I answered.

"Ms. Ryan," he said cockily. "I hope you're fixing me something nice for dinner. Haven't eaten anything all day."

"I have a feeling you'll be pleased."

"Good. Listen, I'm runnin' a little late at work; I'll be a few minutes longer than expected."

"That's fine, I have to run out for a bit anyway."

"Alright, baby. I'll see you in about an hour and a half."

"Okay." I always paused before saying goodbye, with hopes of Rick saying, "I love you." He never would, though. It upset me a bit, but I figured he was just scared to say it. Two months before we got involved with each other, Rick and his wife separated. No matter what the circumstances, leaving any relationship is hard, and I understood that.

"See ya then," he said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and pressed my lips together. _Oh well._

By the time I got back from getting dinner and wine, Rick was to be at my house in ten minutes. Time was a fortune to him, and he was always at least five minutes early. "Shit," I mumbled, grabbing the to-go boxes, and rushing into the house.

I quickly threw the seafood pasta into a large bowl, and hid the boxes. I bought four, Pumpkin Spice, candles and lit them around my home. I set the table nicely, and gave myself one last look in the mirror, fluffing my hair.

_Knock, knock._

I couldn't help but smile when I heard Rick walk through the door. I walked around the corner, seeing him holding a giant cluster of flowers. "These are for you," he smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Thank you," I said. "They're really pretty."

I took the flowers from his hands, setting on my coffee table. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "Got caught up with things."

"That's alright," I whispered, rubbing my pointer-finger down the buttons of his shirt. "I _was _getting a little impatient, though."

He smiled, and pressed his lips against mine, and I could feel my skin start to tingle. Rick made me feel like a sixteen year old girl, with a Highschool crush. I've had other men in my life before, but they never made me feel as good as he could. He made me feel like a brick of gold, and he didn't even have to try.

He smiled against my lips, causing me to laugh a little. I pulled away, feeling my face blush. "Dinner's on the table," I said.

"Ah-" he raised his eyebrows. "What'd you fix me?"

"Some seafood and pasta." We walked to the kitchen, hand in hand.

"I'm impressed," he laughed, looking at the perfectly set table.

"Good," I nodded, taking a seat and filling my plate with food.

"You've got a beautiful home here, Em," he commented, taking a bite of food.

"I love it," I said. Rick started pointing at his plate with his fork, I immediately thought I was busted. "This is great," he said with his mouth full.

"Well," I smiled. "I knew you liked seafood."

"Yeah," he said. "This was the dinner I had on our first date. Remember?" He looked at me with a shine in his eye. "From Timeless. Remember?" He had an awkward smile on his face, and I knew I was caught.

"I do," I said, squinching my nose.

"It tastes identical," he smirked.

"I must be _that _good," I smirked back.

Rick started laughing, "at least you remembered."


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! :)

* * *

Last night. Last night was a good night between Rick and I. However, something was off. He didn't seem like his usual self, and I wasn't sure why. Maybe a bad day at work? He _was _late, saying he got caught up in things at work, maybe that was it. Yes.

Whatever the reason, he made it a point to ask me to dinner tonight, and I was excited.

I sat at the table set for two, and waited. The music was slow, the light was low, each table was set with a white rose and a lit candle; it was beautiful.

I looked at my phone, _6:07. Late again? _I thought. I wasn't upset that Rick was late, I was worried.

_Work again? _I texted.

_Pulling in now, sry._

I put my phone back in my clutch and took a sip of wine. I could see Rick walk in, and watch him walk to the table. I could tell something was wrong by his posture. "Everything alright?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just bent down, kissing my cheek before sitting across from me. "You seem off," I mentioned.

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking through the menu. There was an awkward silence, and I started getting impatient. The waitress took our order, brought him his drink, but still- not a word. "Well?"

He sighed, looking me dead in the eyes. "My wife- Lori and I are not getting divorced." I felt like I was just hit by a truck. "Okay," I said, trying to compose myself. "So- you're not getting divorced?"

"No," he shook his head. "She looked through my phone, saw the texts, pictures, listened to the voicemails. She started screaming, telling me I've never loved her."

My head was spinning. Rick and I had never gotten into anything serious, until our company's Christmas Party, when he told me he was newly single. One drink led to another, and then another, _and another, _and we ended up in a motel for the night. I knew that Rick was still technically married, but he told me he and his wife were separated, and in the process of divorce, and that they both agreed upon it. He said the only reason they were together as long as they were, was because of their son, but things just weren't manageable now. He had said his wife already moved on, and was dating someone else. Needless to say, I was confused.

"Wait," I shook my head. "Why would she be screaming at you- if you two were separated?" Once again, he didn't answer me, he just rested his forehead on his hand, bowing his head. I swallowed hard, "Rick?" My voice was shaking. "Were you two ever really separated?"

"No," he whispered. "We weren't."

My hands were trembling, and I could feel my jaw hanging. "You- you lied to me?"

"Not entirely," he put his hand up. "I- sometimes I wish we were. We're always fighting, there's no passion. We didn't have an emotional connection when you and I-"

"You're missing the fucking point here, Rick," I interrupted, my voice getting louder. "We've been with each other for how long now? This whole time you've told me you _were _separated. Not that when you argue you _wish _you were."

"Em, you need to calm down," he pleaded.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!" I shot up out of my seat. By this time, the entire floor had their eyes focused on our table. To be honest, I didn't really give a shit.

"You're fucking pathetic!" I shouted, putting on my coat. "Lying asshole," I muttered. The look in his eyes was filled with nervousness and embarrassment.

I was filled with shock and heartache as I walked away. My thoughts weren't making sense, I didn't really understand how this happened, or why. Halfway to the door I stopped, looking around, noticing all the people looking at me. I felt a single tear run down my cheek, and anger overwhelmed my body. I took one look back to the table, seeing Rick sitting there alone, and just about ran back. "No," I shook my head. "I really cared about you- believed you," I pounded my fist on the table, getting inches away from his face. "This is how you went about things? You fucking led me on- the whole time? You're a fucking pig, Rick Grimes. You disgust me." I picked up my glass of wine, splashing it in his face. "Explain your wife that one," I said, as I walked to the door.

When I got to my car, I pulled the visor down, looking at myself in the mirror and taking a deep breath. "What the fuck just happened?" I whined. I could feel myself ready to break.

I could see Rick walk out of the restaurant through my side view mirror. He was drying his shirt with a towel, walking toward my car. I put it on reverse, and floored it out of the parking lot.

Halfway home, I had to pull over. It felt like everything was hitting me at once, and I broke down, mentally, on the side of the road.

* * *

_The next day..._

I called out of work. I couldn't bare to walk into that building; the same building as Rick, and act like everything was normal.

Looking back on things, I should've known. The simple fact that we couldn't tell a soul about our relationship, should've been my main clue. But, Rick said we had to keep everything on the down-low to make the divorce 'less sloppy than it had to be.' Like a fool, I completely believed him.

To make things worse, Rick texted me and called me all night.

_Em, please talk 2 me._

_I'm sorry, this isn't your fault._

_I hurt myself more than anybody. Please call me._

I was more than tempted to reply, but I refused. I ended up shutting my phone off, but still, the thoughts of the man who cracked my soul were popping into my head all night. This whole situation was making me crave my old life. A little twinge of pain, and I'd be numb to the world.

No.

I wouldn't go back to that, not for anything or anyone.

I walked into work the next day with anxiety pumping through my veins. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to be anywhere near Rick Grimes. I had no choice.

By the time I got to the break room, I was literally shaking. I knew at any moment, Rick would be walking in, and it made me want to vomit. I poured myself a cup of coffee, when my unsteady hands knocked over the sugar bowl, sending a massive mess onto the ground. " God damn it," I mumbled, frantically cleaning it with my hands.

I shot up when I heard someone walk in. "Morning," Shane said. I was relieved to only see him, alone.

"Morning, Shane."

"Makin' messes already?" He joked.

I laughed, awkwardly, "yeah."

Shane scooted me out of the way, grabbing a dustpan out of the bottom drawer. "I'll get that for ya," he offered. "Seem a bit high-strung."

"Thank you," I sighed, standing. "It's been a rough few days."

"Yeah, we all been there, Em."

When the mess was cleaned, I thanked Shane one last time, and made a b-line for the door. I wanted to get out of there before Rick showed his lying face.

"Hey, Em?" I was about two steps out of the door.

"Yeah?"

"Tony's collectin' money up front for Rick. We 'gone get him some flowers or something. I'll drop 'em off after my shift."

I was confused, stepping back in the room, closer to Shane. "Flowers?" I questioned. "What's he need flowers for?"

Shane looked at me like I was stupid, "you call out yesterday?"

"Yeah, I was sick," I lied, clenching my jaw. He rubbed his mouth, looking down. "Rick was shot yesterday."

My heart sank, and my mouth ran dry. "Shot?" I whispered.

Shane nodded, "on duty. He's in a coma."

_Shot?..._


End file.
